levelengine's crazy Neptunia book
by levelengine
Summary: This is a now a compilation of oneshots featuring characters from the Neptunia universe. Because it's a really good one. You'll have to open each chapter separately to see which characters it is.
1. Good Friends and the Triskelion

PLEASE READ THIS

Disclaimers:

Firstly, I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, nor its characters. Secondly, I'm now pretty satisfied with the end result, but I'd love to hear what you guys think about where this stands with consent. Just a quick note that while now the story is far more moral than its previous incarnation, it's still just as graphic. So if you hate lemon, I suggest you just turn back. Otherwise, hope you like!

I originally posted this story over on Super Mario World Central, which caused controversy because of the explicit content, and a lengthy debate about the censorship of adult-themed stories or other similar arts, and support for freedom of expression as the story had clear warnings, causing it to be moved to a secret forum. The use of date rape, and the portrayal of Plutia's guilt with Neptune's sympathy, was removed from this version of the story, as I would rather have a BDSM fanfiction and deviate further away from 50 Shades of Grey; I have already criticized 50 Shades for being both an inaccurate representation of BDSM and also being a threat, as its popularity had the potential to influence romantic relationships for the worse, increasing the number of cases of abuse within those relationships. For the original (the one in which Plutia spiked her friend's drink), I warned beforehand that I was against the use of date rape, and that any relationship involving its use has something wrong with it.

Now I'm aware that there are probably plenty of Neptune and Plutia shipping fanfictions out there, even some descriptive erotic ones, which is why I was hesitant to post this, because I essentially trekked where many have trekked before, plus there's already a lot of smut here anyway.

* * *

Summary:

When the two Planeptune goddesses parted ways to run their nations in different dimensions, Plutia started to feel increasingly secluded and sad, as she really bonded with Neptune despite being friends for a short time. However, when the girls reunite, Plutia doesn't just want Neptune as a friend, but also wants to play a little "game" with her. Rated M for explicit lemon.

* * *

Sometime after having returned to the Ultradimension, Plutia, the goddess of Planeptune on that dimension was in a rather deep seclusion that involved mostly sleeping, because she was lonely. She knew that she had a nation to keep in tact, as Goddesses have great responsibilities, but she was longing for another chance to visit her newest best friend, Neptune, who also happened to be goddess of Planeptune, but of a different dimension. Yeah, we know. It's kinda weird.

In her nice vibrantly coloured room, Plutia had kept several keepsakes from the time she spent visiting the Hyperdimension, most of which were photographs and drawings of Neptune. As she traversed further down the stockpile of pictures, they went from light-hearted to sexually provocative. She had even obtained a huge poster of Neptune, which she often mounted to her bedroom wall above her bed. In fact, on some nights, where she was feeling even more secluded, Plutia would put the pillow on the opposite side of her bed so she could be facing the poster, and she would masturbate quietly, thinking about Neptune, wanting to do more than just _visit_ her.

"Neptune… I'm so lonely… I just want to feel you~… and hold you~… please give me a chance…" Plutia hushed quietly so that she would be the only one to hear it.

* * *

A few days later, Plutia heard the news from her nation that Neptune and her friends were visiting her dimension. Just then, she started jumping for joy, and knew she finally had a chance to spend some time with Neptune. Plutia instantly sent a message to Neptune's N-Gear, which she eagerly waited for the reply. While carrying her own N-Gear around, Plutia started cleaning up her place and getting it ready for visitors, and also brushed her hair to make it nice and pretty. Just then, Neptune sent her a confirmation that she would visit the Basilicom in which Plutia lives.

Roughly half an hour later, Plutia heard several knocks on the front door, to which she rushed to answer.

Upon opening the door, Neptune immediately greeted her friend. "Hey there Plutia! How's it been going?"

Plutia, so overjoyed she could cry, tried picking up Neptune, because she so badly just wanted to hold her closely, but ended up just giving a nice warm hug, and answered, "Oh, so lonely… without you my dearest Neptune~... Compared to you, everyone else here just sucks".

Neptune blushes and giggles, staring down Plutia with a cutesy grin on her face, being totally flattered by the compliment.

"Come on in, sit down and make yourself at home." Plutia said wholeheartedly with a bright, hospitable smile, as she went towards the kitchen to get Neptune and herself something to eat. As Neptune was looking around Plutia's living room, she couldn't help but notice the huge black-and-white triskelion that was mounted just above the couch, nor could she imagine why it was there.

"I mean, given its size and its placement in the room, wouldn't it mean _something_?" Neptune thought to herself.

As her friend Plutia returned from the kitchen, she chimed in her pretty singsong voice, "I've goootttttt puuuddiiiiiiing!", which made her happy to see Neptune happy, who was gazing at the sight of her favourite food.

Once Plutia took her seat alongside Neptune, the two girls then both shared Neptune's favourite meal, pudding, and talked about how good pudding was, and what flavours they liked most.

After the meal, Plutia really wanted to share the new Jacuzzi she got with Neptune more than anything else.

She then asked Neptune sounding all giddy, "Did you bring your swimsuit? I've got a Jacuzzi!"

Unfortunately Neptune didn't bring her swimsuit, which didn't stop Plutia as she had a spare she would just lend to Neptune. Plutia went to her room and came back to the living room a minute later dressed in a bright orange frilly swimsuit, comprised of a frilly bikini top with a white ribbon on front that ties at the neck, and an orange and yellow miniskirt that didn't extend far down enough to cover up what looked like orange panties. She flexed her slender petite body and the swimsuit she was wearing, to try and capture Neptune's interest.

"So, is this cute enough for you? If so, it's all yours~" Plutia asked.

Shortly after, Neptune had changed into the orange swimsuit Plutia was flaunting not too long ago and then when she saw Plutia wearing her own swimsuit, a vibrant yellow tank top with red polka dots, a red bow at the breasts and a short skirt like Neptune's, also showing off her yellow panties, her nose almost bled from how cute it looked.

"Are you okay?" Plutia asked her friend who was holding her nose, thinking it was about to bleed and was concealing her wicked grin.

"Oh you better believe it!" Neptune responded so happily, loving the sight of Plutia in some adorable swimwear.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Jacuzzi was full of warm water, and the two girls were ready to bathe together, so they both got in. Plutia was relaxing in the warm water and humming to herself, up until Neptune slowly slid her hand and brushed it against one of her breasts, which made Plutia blush.

"Sometimes you can be a real pervert, just sneaking in a touch, that's so rude. But I kinda want to turn on the water jets now. Trust me, I can make us both feel great, ready?"

On the count of three, Plutia switched the water jets on, making the water and the girls bathing in it feel even more comfortable. For the next ten minutes or so, the two girls just relaxed and took in the sensation of the warm water, as if it dissipated all their problems and worries. After the two friends were done bathing together, but still in their swimsuits, Plutia wanted to share something else with Neptune, though the thought of how Neptune might react made her nervous. As Plutia continued to think about her secret red room and all of the contraptions she stowed away down there, she was unsure how she would explain that she was a practising bondage enthusiast.

"Neptune, I haven't known you for long, but I feel like we've really clicked in the short time we knew each other. I… I… just have to show you something. Please, follow me~" Plutia spoke slowly, nervous to let the words out.

"But shouldn't we maybe change back into our clothes beforehand?" Neptune quickly asked.

"No need really, it's just us two awake right now, and besides, our swimsuits are _really_ comfortable, don't you agree?" Plutia replied.

"Well, good point." Neptune, unsure of what to make of Plutia's anxiety, followed along anyway.

* * *

The two girls walked down a couple flights of stairs, and walked through a bunch of hidden passages opened by pressing down buttons disguised as hallway décor, that no one besides Plutia herself would have imagined could even exist. After a series of secret corridors, the two girls arrived at Plutia's destination. Unlike Plutia's main bedroom which consisted of vibrant feminine colours giving off a friendly atmosphere, this room screamed either passion or pure pain with its red walls, and there were numerous drawers all over the room, as Plutia had hidden away a lot of stuff. There was also one crimson velvet bed, plain in sight, with plenty of metal rings running alongside the edges so ropes or cords could easily be attached. There were also a ring rested just above the pillow of the bed, which had an attached crank to adjust its position on the wall. Neptune, stunned at the fact that the bed doubled as a medieval torture space, just stared around at the red, daunting room in silence.

Plutia, gently gripping her friend's shoulder, mouthed, "You see Neptune, I've been incredibly alone, and I've had these strange desires. I know you want me as a friend and so do I, but the truth is, I want more from you. I want to play a fun game with you. Besides, you do like playing games right?"

Neptune, hesitant at the sound of Plutia's voice, asked timidly, "What do you mean?"

Plutia said, reaching into a drawer for handcuffs, smile across her face, "All you've got to do is be my slave. Just lie back and relax, and take in the experience. That's who you'll be in our game. You're pretty much _playing_ on easy mode."

"What? That's crazy talk," the surprised Neptune reacted.

Plutia, believing she could probe Neptune for her true feelings spoke, "You think you're not interested, but trust me, I know what you were reaching for when we were in the Jacuzzi earlier. Let me just look into your eyes, and see what they have to say~"

The bewildered Neptune hushed, "My eyes? What are you trying to sa-"

However Plutia cut her off mid-sentence, reaching inward, elaborating on her statement about Neptune's eyes, "You deny yourself from how you really feel now. Deep down inside, I know you're a pervert, just waiting for a chance to touch, or even be touched. At least let me give you a sample of what _I_ can do-"

At that instant, Plutia pulled Neptune onto the bed with her and closed in on Neptune's lips, going in for a brief kiss, just enough for Neptune to have a taste of Plutia, but not enough for her to be sated. The two girls' tongues just navigated around one another, reaching in the other's mouth to get as much of a taste of the other as possible. After Plutia released her mouth from Neptune's, Neptune was just lying back, face flushed, Plutia hoping her friend liked how she tasted.

Plutia, with her own glowing magenta eyes staring down into Neptune's purple ones, asked wholeheartedly, "So, how did you like that kiss?"

Having been dazed with Plutia's radiant stare, Neptune got out as if she had just been injected with truth serum, "A little forceful actually, but that felt… so good. I think I… want more", her voice dying down as she uttered the last few words.

Plutia seized the initiative, and made her request, "I'll continue to show you what I can really do, under one condition. Let me chain you up to this bed and become my cute little slave, I want to have a sort of … captive audience. Now then, deal?", she gently asked Neptune, who she now had firmly in her grasp.

"Sure… just please, give me more." the now desperate Neptune ordered. "Do what you will."

* * *

Plutia, giddy with joy after finally having obtained control, proceeded to manacle Neptune's two wrists together, then raised her arms above her head to tie the handcuffs to the wall above her head, so Neptune's arms would be stuck above her head and well out of reach to do anything with them. After securing Neptune's arms, Plutia then reached into another nearby drawer to pull out a chain to hold Neptune's legs together, looping it around her legs then fastening it to the other end of the bed with a lock. Plutia was extra careful with her bondage to ensure that Neptune would be completely immobilized. However, she wasn't quite done with the restraints yet.

"Sure you're pretty well secured, but let's get this on you, as a nice symbol of status," Plutia muttered as she reached into a different drawer to pull out a leather collar.

"Wait, status?…", Neptune questioned as the collar was fastened snugly around her neck, and a rope was then attached connecting the collar to her handcuffs.

After the bondage was done, Plutia pulled out her stuffy doll of Neptune which she ran her fingers through its hair as she gazed at it with rosy cheeks and a foreboding grin, whispering, "God damn, I want to fuck…"

Meanwhile, Neptune was lying back, feeling comfortable with the mysterious sensation massaging her hair…

"Let's get this game started now, okay?~" Plutia chimed as she pulled out her doll of Neptune and slapped it on the behind, which Neptune immediately felt a slap whipped across her ass, because of Plutia's voodoo powers.

From the sudden pain, Neptune retorted, "Hey! That's not very nice."

Plutia hushed to the chained up Neptune, "Now that I've got your attention, just be nice and silent. Be naughty, and I'll spank you again. Besides, a good trick as submissive is to release your tension. Just relax as I handle this. That's the joy of being the submissive one, all your responsibilities are lifted", then smiled, and continued to speak. "We usually delude ourselves into thinking that we're not free when we're tied up like this, but truth is, you are free… free from the burden of choice that is." She then finished, "So be a good girl, and I'll be nice and soft with you. Make me angry and I'll… transform. Besides, you know what happens to bad girls, right?"

Neptune cringed at the very thought of being at the mercy of Iris Heart, Plutia's far more sadistic form, and gently replied, "Okay."

Plutia was thrilled to be in complete control of Neptune and her body, though she knew that she was right when she talked to Neptune about "responsibilities". Plutia was in fact responsible for maintaining Neptune's well-being the whole time she would be toyed with.

She started by fondling Neptune's light purple hair, "Oh sweet Neppy… you have such nice hair," she mused to Neptune as she leaned up against the bound girl's hair and buried her nose into it, being taken in by its nice smell. However, Plutia's nose quickly bumped into one of Neptune's D-pad hairpins, which she then immediately decided to remove both of getting the hairpins out of her way, Plutia began to gently run her fingers through Neptune's hair and stroke her head, like she was a pet cat. Despite Plutia's tameness, Neptune was still somewhat uneasy from this situation because she was never physically chained to a bed by a friend. At least the rubbing helped Neptune feel less tense.

"Neppy-chan, stare directly into my eyes, look directly at me~", Plutia whispered to an overwhelmed Neptune in her softest, most alluring voice possible.

"Your eyes?-" Neptune whispered faintly as she looked up to Plutia's beautiful shining eyes. Once Neptune looked, she couldn't turn away.

Plutia's silky smooth voice and glowing, radiant magenta stare had won Neptune's heart and mind over. Just by their complexion, Neptune could see it in her master's eyes that she was not solely desiring sexual pleasure, but she was also still concerned about Neptune's well-being. Neptune's strife against Plutia quickly ceased.

Plutia, having Neptune right where she wanted her, leaned in for another kiss, which Neptune totally fell for and kissed Plutia back with equal passion. The two friends shared their saliva for a good minute or two, then Plutia reached for her precious Neptune's neck and started stroking it, arousing Neptune and piquing the feelings she initially tried to then stood up, in front of the bed, her smile bright and her eyes aglow, staring directly at Neptune.

"Oh Neppy… I love your body, and what it can do. It's so cute, and that swimsuit really shows off the curves, those legs, that chest…" Plutia mused in between gentle smilesbefore leaning closer to Neptune again, going forth to touch her swimsuit top, Plutia's fingers quickly getting lost in the frills, and then her fingers poking around Neptune's tiny breasts.

"Plutia, you pervert! Stop poking!" Neptune retorted while blushing and trying to hold in a giggle.

"Okay, okay~, I have much more of you to … _explore_ anyway~", Plutia spoke as she set her sight on Neptune's tummy, then ran her own fingers down Neptune's petite body, which was trembling, as Neptune was still overwhelmed by a tempest of multiple feelings, while Plutia rubbed her tummy as if it was hurting from having overeaten.

"Stay right where you are, I'll be back with something very fun. I'm pretty sure that deep down, you'll really like it," Plutia told her bounded friend as she left the red room, locking the door behind her, so that even if Neptune managed to escape the masterfully drawn out chains, she'd still be locked in the room.

* * *

Neptune looked up at the door as it opened to reveal a swimsuit wearing Plutia holding whipped cream in one hand and a small vial of chocolate syrup in her other hand. "I've felt incredibly alone. I was thinking about you, and admiring your petite body. Now, I just want to know how sweet you taste," Plutia spoke softly, seductively, when mentioning her nymphomaniac desire for "taste", before she started applying a bit of chocolate syrup on Neptune's collarbone, then some just below her swimsuit top and more on her belly button, which she then covered with whipped cream. After applying the sweet stuff, Plutia made the advance to clean off Neptune's collarbone (just underneath the girl's collar) first with her mouth and tongue. Neptune shook about a bit more, and started giggling, trying to resist the urge to laugh, as Plutia's warm tongue was brushing across the delicate skin ever so lightly like a feather unbound girl's mouth continued to work its way down the bound girl's body, salivating all over it while removing all of the food that was applied moments earlier. When she finally reached her main target for the food erotica, Neptune's belly button, Plutia, with a perverted look on her face and her eyes aglow **,** whispered faintly but not faint enough that Neptune wouldn't hear it, "Itadakimasu…" Plutia, stoned out her mind with sex, quickly licked away the whipped cream while building up saliva, then moved in to lick the chocolate syrup off of Neptune's navel with her wet tongue while hushing to herself, "Licky licky…"

Neptune started to get squicked out by seeing just how much Plutia was slobbering all over her navel like a sick, disgusting pervert. Neptune, shocked at what her friend was doing, yelled out, "Ewwwwww! Plutie, that's disgusting!"

Plutia, nervous that she was starting to lose control of her predatory urges, chimed, "Sorry, couldn't help it… I'm almost finished down there anyway~"

After having spent another minute licking Neptune's navel clean, Plutia plunged her tongue inside of it as deep as she could, then lowered her wet lips to go for another kiss.

After the belly button therapy, Plutia made the advance on Neptune's bikini top, untying it and lifting it high above her head, tying the string that was at the back of her neck not too long ago around the handcuffs. Neptune, now with her rack exposed, had this look of terror and shame that Plutia could see in her eyes, as if she was on the verge of crying.

Plutia, still somewhat concerned to make sure Neptune was okay, inquired, "Neppy, what's wrong? This isn't like you at all."

The distressed Neptune responded, "It's just… I'm feeling nervous and embarrassed about being exposed in front of someone, and that my rack is lacking too."

After she pulled off her own swimsuit top and tossed it aside to expose her own substandard rack, Plutia affirmed in her soothing voice to comfort her friend, "Neppy… you're not alone. Look at me. I'm no Vert either, but what matters most, is in here", as she placed her hand near where Neptune's heart would be. "You are my personal choice for cutest and sweetest person in the world. But, does she want her nipples played with?" Plutia suddenly asked, chuckling.

"Whatever you do, please be gentle," Neptune answered, knowing that with her role as submissive she had given Plutia total control.

After her consoling and another captivating magenta gaze, Plutia grabbed both of Neptune's nipples in between her thumbs and pointing fingers and started by rubbing them tenderly. Neptune succumbed to the overwhelming pleasure as she moaned softly and begged for more of it, "Plutie… pick up the pace…"

Plutia, taking heed of her captive's request, sped up her fast fleeting fingers, to which Neptune's moans grew more audible, and more pleasant for Plutia's ears to take in.

"Oh god yes… Plutia~… this feels… so good!" the stimulated Neptune, now shaking her head, hushed to her friend, who was busy rubbing away.

She then stopped to ask Neptune, "How about I work my magic with my mouth again?"

Neptune nodded her head in approval, and at that instant Plutia began sucking on one of her partner's nipples while pinching the other. Plutia's warm mouth and breath as she lubricated Neptune's breast with more saliva, along with the delicate fingers traversing across the other breast made Neptune feel as if an angel had come to reward her. Neptune, who was starting to sweat from the intensity of sex, screamed, "Holy fuck… WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Plutia, a bit concerned she might be overdoing it chimed, "What I do?"

Neptune affirmed, "Nothing bad at all. You're just doing such a good job".

While Neptune was still preoccupied by having her breasts sucked and fingered, Plutia then made a nice love bite on one of her nipples, which made Neptune scream at the instant the teeth closed in on her nipple. "AAAHHHHHHHH! That hurt!"

Plutia, happy with the sound Neptune made, giggled, "Your scream was so cute! Make it again!"

The moment after Neptune simply asked, "But what if I don't feel like screaming?", Plutia bit Neptune's other nipple, mainly to elicit another cute scream.

"OW! NOT SO HARD!" Neptune yelled out in pain.

Plutia, still smiling after having heard such cute shrieks, reassured Neptune that she would stop biting so hard.

"You see, that's the advantage of having you chained up. You can't use your body to try and cover up your feelings. I don't have to have second thoughts about what you like. Essentially, you can't lie to me. Besides, lying is not a nice thing to do anyway~" Plutia spoke gently, then rummaged through one of the bedside drawers to pull out another coil of rope and a vibrator, which had both surprised Neptune and made her crack up at the fact that it looked like a dog paw.

"You're not being serious with that toy now are you? How is a dog groping your fun parts supposed to be sexy?" she asked Plutia rather critically.

"Come on, just hold still and feel it", Plutia said with a cute smile as she switched the vibrator on and slid it across Neptune's body, slowly but surely working her way downwards to her friend's nether regions. When the vibrator finally met its destination, Neptune blushed and moaned, feeling euphoric from the feel of it buzzing just under her clit.

"How about I get these out of your way for you?", Plutia asked hospitably, referring to Neptune's swimsuit panties as she grabbed a hold of the sides and pulled them down her legs. With Neptune's nether regions now completely exposed, Plutia's hand gently felt Neptune's slit. As she was flushed and trembling with pleasure, Neptune nervously got out, "I kind of … _like_ this". As if that was a queue, Plutia put the vibrating toy in between Neptune's legs shoving it halfway into her clit, then tied her legs together just below her hips to ensure that the dog paw vibrator would stay firmly in place. As it hummed, Neptune blushed more intensely, as she was overwhelmed with the toy stimulating her womb. While the vibrator buzzed about and pleasured Neptune, Plutia took off her yellow swimsuit panties as well, and pressed her naked body against Neptune's equally naked body, leaning in for another kiss. Plutia saw just how pink Neptune's cheeks became, and how much sweat was building up on her forehead, which slowly slid down her reddened face.

"You're looking feverish. Are you okay?" Plutia asked warmly.

"The pressure's just building up in my area, and it feels so weird down there", Neptune struggled to get out, between breaths.

"Then let it all out, you'll feel so amazing!" Plutia said back, enthusiasm and joy in her expression. Neptune's cheeks grew pinker as she continued to breathe heavily and sweat profusely, up until the pressure building inside her womb became too much for her to contain and she climaxed, screaming loudly as the warm, white liquid erupted from her clit, dirtying the vibrator and the red bedsheets.

"You just came! And that scream was so beautiful! Just as I expected from the cutest person in the world." Plutia cheerfully cried out, then asked her physically exhausted friend, "Did you like it?"

Neptune, still in awe from the pleasure she received, responded calmly, "That… felt amazing. I have no other words."

* * *

Having finally been sated by fondling Neptune, Plutia got the keys from the bedside drawers and inserted them into the locks one by one, opening them up to set Neptune free. After being unchained from the bed, Neptune put her frilly orange swimsuit back on, as she still wanted to regain some of her modesty.

Plutia, somewhat concerned she may have overdone it with the dog toy, turned around to ask her friend, "…Neptune dear, about the dog toy and the love bites… was I too hard on you, for our first time?"

Neptune, still thinking about her climax, said back, "Just… a bit… but don't sweat it Plutie, you were very caring and considerate with me when we were in bed. And besides, the bondage experience was actually pretty fun." Neptune said, smiling at her friend, which in turn made Plutia smile too.

Plutia, so happy that she had a wonderful night with Neptune, who also liked it too, wanted to reach out and give her friend a hug, which Neptune reached right in to hug her friend back. However, as the two girls hugged, Neptune couldn't help but think, "I'm hugging a naked person. Holy cow!"


	2. Disciplinary Action (Vert x Blanc)

PLEASE READ THIS

Disclaimers:

I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, nor its characters.

Also given the overall success of the last story I wrote here, I've been requested to add more, and forgot to mention this was a oneshot deal. It doesn't mean there won't be more, it's just that they'll all be separated from one another in terms of timeline.

Recently, I got a request to do a Vert x Blanc pairing, and at first glance did not know where to start, since Vert's flown under the radar for me. However, I did find two key elements I could use that could form the basis for this oneshot and even got the title written out: "Disciplinary Action".

This one's likely going to be more violent than the previous one, considering Blanc's nature and the rather cutthroat relations between the two, mostly based on breast size. Oh, and expect a lot more cursing too. I'm going to get really carried away with that aspect of Blanc's personality.

Updates:

I've recently renamed the title of the whole fanfiction, as it's now going to house several oneshots of the series, with no relation to each other. This fanfiction may still be edited; I posted it her right now since my last one was in January, and that I had a half-done fanfiction sitting there for the past 2 months. So, have fun with this one (Also NSFW).

* * *

Vert was getting bored of playing games, even though it was exciting for her to rack up an impressive killcount, which would grow so big that no one would be able to surpass it. Vert, being a goddess, would literally have the capacity to play for sixteen hours straight and not get exhausted.

"First blood! … Boom, headshot! … Backstabber! … One shot kill!" she would chant while cracking a smile of utmost satisfaction, as she levelled nearly every other player on the opposing team.

Although, the games were nearly always the same. Vert's team would almost always win, and it got to the point where it wasn't a blast, but more like the old grind. Vert wanted to share her game with someone else, an actual person to sit next to, someone to **actually** keep her company. She simply wanted human contact, or at least goddess contact, and knew that she had made a few mistakes with Blanc in the past, by over-ridiculing the brunette's nonexistent rack.

Vert thought to herself quietly, as only the slight ambience within her room could be heard, "I've made some mistakes in the past, but I'm sure that Blanc could use some company, considering she probably works so hard to run a nation and take care of her little sisters. Besides, we can all enjoy a good game session."

* * *

Vert, confident that she could rekindle an old friendship, headed to Lowee to meet up with Blanc for an afternoon of gaming. Upon arriving at Blanc's doorstep, she rang the bell and was promptly greeted by Blanc, whose face was only partially visible as part of it was concealed by a book she was trying to read at the same time.

"Well hello there. What brings you to my doorstep?" Blanc hushed to Vert.

"Loneliness, really. It's driving me to the point where I just feel like I drank some expired milk. So, can we set aside our differences, please?" Vert explained solemnly.

"I too get lonely sometimes, and wish I could talk to someone other than Rom or Ram. So sure, come on in."

Upon entering the Loweean Basilicom, Vert, obsessed with first person shooters, wanted to suggest that Blanc to join in on the fun. Contrary to popular belief that first-person shooters increased levels of violence in the people that played them, Vert believed it served as a good way to release the player's tension. Breathing softly, she asked Blanc kindly, "Blanc, I don't know if this is exactly your favorite game in the world, but since you've got the same home console as I do, wanna play some Call of Neppy? Maybe it can help you unwind and relieve your stress."

Blanc replied, "Umm… sure, why not. I mean I get to hang out with an old friend in the process."

The two girls sat down on the couch beside each other and engaged in a friendly 1v1 match, where Vert would go easy on Blanc in order to help her learn the ropes.

Vert decided to go to the kitchen to find something to eat, while Blanc, now hooked on the excitement of Call of Neppy, started another match with completely different people, and put on the nearby headset. Blanc actually got quite good at the game and had a solid gameplan to quickly rack up a strong K/D ratio.

"Okay, so Uni Black Dot to Lowee Lake, that's a fine setup right there," Blanc murmured to herself as she switched back and forth from her main weapon to her grenade launcher, landing kills both up close and even a few from far away, likely surprising whoever was on the receiving end of the grenade.

Being a woman, Blanc eventually attracted some unwanted attention, from someone who sounded like he couldn't be much older than 10.

The young kid quipped, "Ha! What are you doing playing a game for men anyway? Shouldn't you be out shopping?"

Blanc, slightly irritated but still keeping her cool to respond nicely, "Just trying to have fun. Speaking of which, given how high pitched your voice is, it's safe to say you're like… way younger than me," whilst cracking a sneer she knew the kid would never see.

He immediately reacted, "Shut the fuck up, you bitch."

Blanc, trying to hold it together, retorted gently, "I don't ever recall being a female dog. Now if I were you, I'd stop being such a twat and I'd actually **play** the game."

While Blanc was making a lot of sense, the young kid just wasn't having it. "God, how can a woman be so good at this? Hacker! You must hack!"

The kid's blatant idiocy was making Blanc's patience wear thin; she shouted, "Well maybe, if you just shut the fuck up and stop insulting everyone, then maybe your K/D wouldn't fucking suck!"

Completely inconsiderate of Blanc's logical point, he uttered what ended up being the last straw for Blanc, "You should be in the kitchen making me a sandwich!"

Blanc, who lost her temper, yelled back savagely, "YOU'RE SO LUCKY I CAN'T FIND YOU, BECAUSE IF I DID, I'D BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU, AND SPLATTER YOU ALL OVER THE FLOOR, LIKE CHEWED GUM!"

Vert, while in the kitchen, was still able to clearly overhear Blanc's epic rage and an accompanying sound of something being smashed. She then turned to see Rom, the more calm and collective of Blanc's twin sisters, hiding in a corner crying from fear.

Vert thought to herself, "Oh man, the poor girl must be scared senseless. Is this really what goes on around here? I've got to talk to her."

* * *

Vert called Blanc over to the dining room to sit down and have some tea. After all, Blanc figured it would be a great idea to have something to drink and calm her throat, after yelling as intensely as she did.

"Blanc dear, I need to talk to you about your sisters. With the way you act around the Basilicom, I'm worried that they'll pick up on your foul language." Vert gently said what was on her mind.

"What are you trying to say?" Blanc asked, bewildered by the very thought that she could be a poison for her little sisters.

"You need to be a better person for the sake of well… them." Vert responded calmly.

"Okay," Blanc nodded in agreement.

The atmosphere of the two girls conversing with one another was very quiet and civilized, so much that it was as if a pin drop could be heard among their soft voices. Suddenly, Blanc nervously let out something that ruptured the status quo of their conversation.

"Umm, this might sound a little crazy Vert, but, can we… have sex?"

Vert was as surprised as ever to hear the timid and reclusive Blanc ask about something… so out of her character; she felt as if Blanc just overcame a massive pilgrimage. Despite the perplexed look on Vert's face, she was still interested in going along with her friend's request. She then realized that at that very moment that she could try to discipline Blanc, in bed.

"I've read all kinds of erotic literature, but I never experienced how the protagonists actually **feel**. I wished that all this time, **I** too could experience what they experienced. I wished that I could feel that love and rapture. My hymen always warmed up just fantasizing about it." Blanc admitted with her face flushed.

Vert, somewhat hedonistic in nature, saw this as an opportunity to pleasure herself as well as have some fun.

She responded to Blanc's inquiry, "Sure, just follow my lead."

Blanc still looked as quiet and tame as she usually did on the outside, but on the inside, she was as excited as a bratty schoolgirl. Both girls quickly headed to the nearest bedroom, anticipating the pleasure each one would feel.

* * *

Once Vert and Blanc entered Blanc's room, Vert had Blanc lie down on her bed, facing upwards to look into Vert's eyes. Blanc's mind was still awash with a deluge of anticipation and nervousness, this being a new experience for her.

"So, Blanc dear, shall we get started?" Vert asked her partner as she leaned in to reach for Blanc's fur coat.

Blanc gently nodded her head in approval, and acting upon it as if were a cue, Vert reached for Blanc's fur coat and pulled each of Blanc's arms out of the soft, stylish garment which was then tossed aside, leaving Blanc in her small snow white dress. Vert commenced their activity by kneeling over Blanc and resting her godly hands on the brunette's shoulders, taking the time to admire the feel of her skin. Blanc was lying in the bed motionlessly, feeling warm from the physical contact she was receiving to Vert's dominating beauty and large rack hanging over her. Blanc cracked a smile as Vert's fingers softly traced down her arms and worked their way down to Blanc's own hands. Vert then turned Blanc's left hand around and with her pointing finger, Vert gently stroked the smooth skin of Blanc's hand. The light feel of Vert's fingers made Blanc smirk again because she felt a little ticklish there. Before she knew it, Blanc was lulled into a state of comfort and was thinking about the hype of the rest of their time together more than anything else.

Vert now knew that Blanc's guard was down, so now was time to act upon it. Vert pulled out a wired Xbox controller and then kneeled back on the bed, spreading and positioning her legs to sandwich Blanc's petite body. Now having effectively pinned down Blanc to her spot, Vert took both her arms and lifted them above her head. Blanc, still confused about how this was part of the act, had not thought to look back where Vert was effectively binding her wrists together with the wire of the Xbox controller. Once Blanc realized she naively made the mistake of letting Vert have a few seconds of time to herself, her temper quickly erupted, and Vert immediately heard it.

"What are you doing, you fucking shit?!" Blanc mouthed.

Vert, still remaining calm, told her gently, "Calm your tits. Oh wait, you don't seem to have any."

Blanc continued to swear at Vert and started to kick, with hopes of escaping from the wire that immobilized her arms. It was a struggle for Vert to hold Blanc's legs down, because she wasn't going to let herself be tied up without a fight. But since Vert had a big size difference over Blanc, she was able to pin down Blanc's legs and then tie those down with more cable and wiring. A few more wires were drawn across Blanc's small figure and looped around her and the bed, effectively holding her down with little to no wiggle room. Now, escape would be next to impossible for Blanc to manage.

"Remember what I said earlier? You need to be a better person, and control that temper of yours. It's not healthy for anyone who has to put up with your attitude, or even yourself to be freaking out like that all the time. So just lie back and relax. I knew you weren't going to like this, but it's for your own good." Vert explained, coming off as a rather stern but still caring authority figure.

Blanc knew it was helpless to fight back at this point and figured it would be best to give into Vert's demands.

"Now then, repeat after me, you will be a good girl, and you will not yell or curse at your mistress." Vert ordered softly, stroking Blanc's head.

Blanc, having released her tension, repeated after Vert calmly, "I will be a good girl… and I will not yell or curse at you."

* * *

Vert was satisfied with Blanc's sudden obedience, as if the brunette was waiting for someone to domineer her and take the reins, but could never get up the courage to exchange her own power, even for a release of stress. Even still, Vert was unsure how to change the mood so suddenly considering she and Blanc were fighting just a few moments ago. She gazed upon the beautiful but rather small brunette, taking time to look at her handiwork with the cables tying her down, from the wrists bound neatly above her head to the legs being rooted firmly to the bed. Upon Blanc's face seemed to be a rather blank expression, as if she had zoned out, but Vert wasn't going to leave her like that for long. Vert leaned in towards the restrained Blanc and started stroking her neck, then gently reached for Blanc's head to pull it towards her own.

"Don't try to resist sweetie, just let your body do the work for you," Vert mused to a nervous looking Blanc as she pulled her in for a kiss. When Blanc tried to pull out of the kiss, Vert would immediately pull her back in, up until Blanc felt herself be dissolved into the kiss, as if she and Vert were now one, conjoined entity, mixing A-cup with double D's. Just then, Vert slid her hand beside Blanc's side and sneakily reached for her ass, as if that was more of an attraction simply because Blanc had almost no bust.

Once Blanc got a feel of Vert's hand in a place that most hands shouldn't be, Blanc tried to retract from Vert on impulse, but didn't move anywhere.

"Keep your hands off of me, you pervert!" Blanc shouted.

Vert couldn't help but notice how cute the expression on Blanc looked when she was angry, from her shining eyes to her blushing cheeks, and she simply couldn't resist holding back.

Vert aggressively climbed on top of Blanc, and slid one hand into Blanc's dress and felt around the skin looking for a nipple to play with, while the other hand gently teased Blanc's nether regions, stroking the soft panties which covered her slit.

Blanc was now trembling from the extrasensory pleasure that stemmed from Vert's gentle fingering, and trying not to laugh from the tickling sensation of Vert stroking the line underneath her panties.

Vert whispered to her friend underneath her, "Having fun yet?"

Blanc, now being right where Vert wanted her, answered, "Sure, I just… hehe… feel a little… ticklish is all, hehe."

Hoping to hear Blanc laugh some more, Vert sped up her fingering of Blanc's warm crotch and moved her other hand for one of Blanc's armpits, lightly brushing it with the tips of her fingers.

"Vert… hehe… please stop… that tickles! I… I can't bre-he-he-athe!" Blanc slowly got out, in between laughs and grins.

However, Vert didn't **want** to stop. Blanc's laughing was like music to her ears so she kept going until Blanc actually **did** start to have trouble breathing from laughing so hard. Sweat had built up on Blanc's forehead and her slit still felt funny from all of the teasing it had received from Vert.

"You're real fun to play with… for someone so little and lacking bust", Vert complimented whilst teasing her friend. However, Vert should have known that would be a mistake, as Blanc often had a short fuse.

"What did you say, you bitch?!" Blanc retorted, with a hostile look in her eyes. "Get fucked with a dead cat".

Vert was fed up of Blanc's foul attitude and got up and left the room, leaving Blanc in the bed held down by the cables. She went to the nearby bathroom just across the hall, and searched the cabinets for some soap and water. Once the slimy object made contact with her hand, she immediately closed her fingers around the bar of soap, holding it tightly so it wouldn't slip out of her hand, like soap often does. Vert smirked wickedly as she made her way back to the bedroom with the soap and water where she left Blanc, eager to punish her for her foul mouth. Once Vert returned to Blanc's bedroom, with soap in hand, she rinsed the bar of soap in the glass of water she brought in.

Blanc was feeling really terrified about what Vert was planning on doing, and she looked up at her, stuttering "Wh-what are you doing with that soap? Please… don't do it."

Vert, with a firm voice, ordered, "Just hold still. Naughty girls like you have to be punished."

Then, much to Blanc's dismay, Vert opened Blanc's mouth with one hand and then put the bar of soap into her mouth with the other hand and started scrubbing inside her mouth, trying to clean it to the best of her ability. Blanc wasn't happy with this at all as the soap tasted horrible. After having her mouth rinsed out with soap, Blanc had tears in her eyes, either from crying or being part of the gag reflex, and she coughed vehemently as if she was about to throw up because of the terrible taste in her mouth.

Blanc, now traumatized by having her mouth washed out with soap, begged, "Please… a-anything else b-but the s-soap."

Vert replied, "Certainly. Just don't swear at me or Rom and Ram again."

* * *

Blanc, now feeling hopeless to resist Vert knowing what she truly was capable of, tried to release her tension and let out a deep sigh. "Okay then Vert. P-Punish me some more?", she asked.

Vert liked where this was going, and hoped Blanc would feel the same way. After all, Blanc did mention to Vert earlier that **she** wanted to feel the same rapture that she read about in fiction from time to time.

Without hesitation, Vert pulled down Blanc's panties and pulled up her dress, exposing her small, pink vagina. Blanc was shaking, because she was never nude in front of anyone besides herself or the people she lived with, and it was never for an occasion like this.

Blanc could then feel her insides erupting with a mix of nausea and pleasure as Vert slid a finger inside of her. As Vert was probing Blanc's tight orifice, she quickly hit the womb, to which Blanc's face immediately twitched. Her mind was in pain, yet her body wanted to feel this "pain" regardless.

As Blanc was unsure as to whether she was in heaven or in hell, she thought to herself, "Is this really what it's like? The protagonists of those stories… are they also torn as to how to feel? Is this… is sex… really this complex?"

At this point, Blanc relinquished control to her body, letting it guide her through her first time. Being unable to move, she figured it would be best to lie back and lose herself in the overwhelming pleasure. Vert could feel the insides of Blanc's vagina contracting, and its warmth and humidity gradually increasing.

Vert knew she was almost there with bringing Blanc to orgasm. "Okay, you're almost there. Just hold still as I taste a sample of your sweetest liquid."

Blanc felt a ticking sensation from Vert's tongue gently caressing her womanhood that turned her on more than the simple fingering. As Vert licked away, she also grabbed a sample of Blanc's thigh, lightly rubbing her fingers across her skin, squeezing down on it to pique more of Blanc's senses. The pleasure was quickly becoming too much for Blanc to contain, to a point where she would end up screaming instead of talking.

"Vert, I'm about to cum! Please… swallow it!" she begged her partner.

As Vert continued to lick Blanc, her vagina cracked under pressure, and the rest of her body quickly followed.

"VERT… VERT! I'M…"

Just as she shouted, a white stream of fluid splashed out from her vagina, which Vert managed to get most of in her mouth, but not all of it, by looking at the remainder of Blanc's juices scattered across her face.

"cumming…" Blanc's voice died down after the climax, and her eyes began to close.

"The girl's all tuckered out. It must have been really tough for her small body to handle it. But she looks so cute when she's tired." Vert said to herself. "But let's untie her and set her free. This whole day has been pretty crazy."

* * *

Once Blanc woke up, she noticed that she could actually get up, and would not just be held down by the mass of wiring and cables.

She already felt very different, long after their sex was over. She would now wait for more opportunities to witness this "pleasure", now that she knew what it was.

While Vert did not stick around to find out the good news, Blanc made amends with Rom and Ram, and managed to fix their familial ties, becoming a better role model and aspiration for her sisters. She was sorry that she was letting her anger get the better of her, as it had posed a threat to Rom and Ram's development.

However, it wasn't all good. Even though Blanc was a more caring, gentle and agreeable person than she had been in the past, she would often smell like she hadn't douched in four nights…


	3. Sweet Dreams (Plutia x Blanc)

PLEASE READ THIS

Disclaimers:

I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, nor its characters.

This story is… weird. I wanted an excuse to write something based off of my Sweet Dreams drawing I made a while back (which is on my deviantart account of the same name).

I also paired two of my favorite Neptunia characters, Plutia and Blanc. Since the former is a sadist and the latter angers easily and will definitely try to fight back, you can probably imagine where this is going, so this is your obligatory sex warning.

* * *

After having hung out at the hot springs with her fellow Goddesses, Blanc returned home feeling rather depressed. As she went to her bedroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. As Blanc removed her white dress with dark brown trimmings and her fur coat, after having checked that no one was around, she tilted her head downwards to inspect her breasts… or almost total lack thereof. She wished that she wasn't as flat as a board, and that other people, or Vert specifically, would stop belittling her.

Blanc mused to herself, "It's just not fair. How come everyone else gets to have all the fun?! What did they ever do?!"

She then pauses for a moment, trying to shut out the anger that was tempting her to go ballistic right there and then, even if it was in the comfort of her own room.

"People may be sleeping. Better not wake them up." Blanc assured herself. She put her dress back on and then headed back downstairs to go watch television.

Given how late it was, there was not much on TV, so Blanc found herself surfing channels until something interesting would pop up.

"We have over 9000 channels but nothing to watch?" Blanc muttered quietly so only she'd hear her own thoughts.

She eventually got tired of channel surfing and just gave up looking for something to watch, and an infomercial popped up.

"Hi, Jimmy Mays here, with a new revolutionary product and special offer! Are you tired of being flat? Have you wished you had your own bags of fun?" Mays said with lots of energy, sounding much like his unfortunately deceased father Billy.

Blanc jumped at the opportunity to finally have… assets. As in, she literally **jumped** at the TV and started begging him, as if he could hear her. Eventually Jimmy (the infomercial guy) continued taking about the more important stuff.

"All-new Fedihol is made to guarantee enlarged breasts in 1 month flat! Get it, flat? If you don't see results within the first week, we'll send you a full refund! Call in the next 5 minutes and we'll triple the offer, because everyone else always **doubles** the offer!" Jimmy finished.

As Blanc rushed to find the nearest phone, the disclaimers were being read.

"Side effects of Fedihol may include unusual dreams, sweating, dizziness, and nausea. Do not take if you are pregnant or are planning to become pregnant", were read in a monotone and unexciting voice.

Blanc shrugged off the possibility of odd dreams or possible sickness and knew she was on her way to making her dream come true.

Once the supplements arrived a few nights later, Blanc brought the bottle to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She then took two pills and washed them back. She then eagerly went to bed anticipating some noticeable results the next morning.

* * *

During her sleep, Blanc felt her bed slowly become softer and softer, until she slowly started to sink down into it, but that wasn't possible now, was it? At first she was unsure if the bed was trying to engulf her for no good reason, but Blanc was still half asleep, so she tried to roll over to get out of the sinking bed, but she wouldn't budge. Or was this even a bed at all? When Blanc prematurely opened her eyes, she found herself lying down in an unfamiliar dark gray room, and that was when she figured out why she didn't move. Leather straps were wrapped around her body, binding her to whatever she was lying down in. Blanc's hands were also chained up above her head, making her unable to reach for the belt straps to undo herself, or even lean over at all. Blanc could still see and roll her eyes around, and she took a quick glance at she was lying down in. She started to feel even more weirded out as she noticed that she was strapped down to an actual chocolate and vanilla cake that someone conveniently made to be big enough to actually throw someone in, which also had a few squares of chocolate, candy canes and light blue icing around the edges of the cake for the sake of decoration. As if the cake hadn't been strange enough, Blanc was also frightened to see that she somehow lost her pyjamas and instead saw herself in a flower swimsuit with vermillion trim and white overlay, which she never remembered having changed into, or even having **owned** it at all, and already having icing from the cake on her chest and tummy.

Blanc thought to herself, "What the hell… kind of a dream is this!? Whatever pervert's fantasy this is… can go and eat a bowl of fuck!"

She then quickly figured out that there was in fact something worse than being strapped down to a cake wearing only a swimsuit while being **alone**. Try not being **alone**.

* * *

A shadowy, unidentifiable figure emerged from the door at far end of the room, and as it loomed closer and closer, became more and more… defined. Blanc then heard in a slow, dopey voice, presumably from whoever was approaching her, "Nice to meet you! We're going to have so much fun together!"

When Blanc heard the figure's voice, her mouth dropped. She knew of only Plutia who sounded like that. Moments later, Blanc could clearly see Plutia as clearly as she could see day, wearing a red swimsuit with white polka dots, which showed off her midriff. She was looking down hungrily towards Blanc, as if it was time to eat.

Much to Blanc's disapproval, Plutia reached into the cake that Blanc was stuck in and grabbed a small sample, which she quickly ate. The taste of sweet chocolate and vanilla icing did not satisfy her desires, so she then rubbed more cake on her fingers, and then began to rub her dirty fingers on Blanc's tummy, just below her belly button. Blanc was just lying there sweating, felling really uncomfortable that some other girl was playing with her and fantasizing about how she would taste. After there was enough icing surrounding Blanc's navel, Plutia got into the cake herself, kneeling on her knees and placing her hands into the icing, while her mouth was just inches above her first target.

Plutia reached down and began to lick the icing off of Blanc's tummy, starting gently to try to arouse her with a gentle caress, and then slowly salivating more and more to help break down the sugars in the cake and the icing. Even though her tummy was still unclean, Plutia leaned in directly towards Blanc's cute navel and started licking it. Once it was nice and wet, Blanc could feel a weird ticklish sensation around her tummy area as she tried to get a closer look at Plutia, who was now kissing her little tummy. Plutia's mouth was moving around, licking off the rest of the cake smeared all over her partner's chest.

Blanc was feeling more grossed out by the experience than anything else, and couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Please, st-stop licking!" she shouted furiously at Plutia, but at this point it sounded as if she was more afraid than angry.

"Aww, come on…" Plutia said back in a pouting manner, "I'm not done with you yet! Besides, the fun's just getting started."

Blanc thought to herself that while she was unable to move, she still did have some fight left in her, and wasn't going to tolerate Plutia's perverted behaviour.

"Just maybe I can try to headbutt her if she reels in close enough… that'll teach the bitch," Blanc strategized amongst her own thoughts.

Plutia quickly examined Blanc some more and then decided to go in for a kiss, whether Blanc was willing or not. As Plutia leaned in with her lips locked, Blanc reeled back a bit to try to headbutt Plutia, but she came a bit short and instantly pulled back when the metal collar that was around her neck choked her.

As Blanc was gasping for air, Plutia looked down on her with a displeased expression. "That's not very nice of you~" Plutia responded in a singsong voice. "So I guess you want it rough? Okay!" she finished as she cracked a smile.

At this point, Blanc knew she was fucked.

* * *

Plutia leaned up closer to Blanc and pulled up Blanc's swimsuit top, revealing her small breasts, which after all the trouble she went through so far, still hadn't grown any bigger. Plutia then licked her lips and moved in towards Blanc to bite her chest. As the teeth clenched her skin, Blanc struggled to hold back tears, knowing that breaking down would most likely encourage Plutia to continue. Plutia then grabbed some more cake just beside her, rubbed the area where she bit and then continued licking.

Blanc was just trying to relax and keep it together, and Plutia's licking did actually feel nice and gentle in contrast to the biting from just a few moments ago.

However, Plutia still wasn't totally satisfied, as she hushed to Blanc, "Blanny~, I'm not done savouring you yet. I want to savour every last morsel of cake and of you too~".

As she was drawing out her speech, Plutia then splattered more cake all over Blanc's two nipples, which she hoped would be hardened by the time she got there. Plutia then climbed up on top of Blanc, rubbing her own body up against Blanc's while she began sucking down on Blanc's soft nipples, cleaning up the food that was smeared all over her flat chest. She also used her free hand to vigorously rub the upper half of Blanc's chest while she was licking the breasts, or the lack of. Blanc could slowly feel herself losing to the sensation of the mouth fellating her nipple and soon after, Blanc's chest was completely clean of cake but faintly smelled of Plutia's breath and saliva, which actually started to turn Blanc on, making her also feel psyched out at the same time.

"Now how about we step it up, because I wanna fuck… hard." Plutia said firmly to the sweating, distraught Blanc, who was starting to get really scared of what Plutia said.

Blanc's voice started to sound a bit teary as she begged Plutia, "Please… N-Not too hard."

Plutia's grin could ensure that while she may not overdo it, it would most certainly be at least a little rough. While humming to herself, Plutia withdrew from under the table a medium-sized shaft, to which Blanc's face immediately cringed with terror, knowing where that thing was headed. Plutia put the shaft in between her own legs, up against her crotch and then got down on her knees, using the shaft to pierce Blanc's nether regions. She hummed as she rubbed the synthetic appendage across Blanc's crotch, which Blanc was unable to ignore, no matter how hard she tried. Petrified of what was to come, Blanc could feel Plutia pulling down her swimsuit panties and leaving her exposed. Tears started to form in her eyes as she knew she was helpless.

"Aaahhhhh! Don't hurt me!" Blanc whined, now sounding completely broken.

Plutia on the other hand, was feeling hornier than ever as she inserted the huge shaft into Blanc's womanhood, which expanded to let it inside of her, although it hurt like hell.

Even though it did hurt and Blanc was still in tears, the feeling of having a large object permeating through her nether regions was actually starting to please her. After a few minutes of this burning sensation in her womb, Blanc was sweating profusely and trembling, beginning to feel as if her body would collapse on her at any minute, and she couldn't hold it in any more.

"Plutia! I think… nnngh… something's… going to come out!" she screamed, in between breaths.

Plutia smiled when she heard Blanc's final scream indicating her climax just took place. She then licked between her partner's legs, which were a mixed taste of both Blanc's love nectar and sweet vanilla icing. She then lunged towards Blanc's head and leaned in for another kiss, which Blanc now knew there was no escape from. Blanc felt herself getting lost in the kiss, as one would be lost in a maze, although this journey tasted of Plutia's breath mixed with cake and her very own cum. Her face was now red, the pupils in her eyes were shrunk and her body felt weak from all the pressure that was put on it. Blanc had been broken, and fell back into a deep sleep, much to Plutia's dismay.

* * *

A few hours later, Blanc woke up again, but this time, her pyjamas were back and the room she woke up in actually looked like her own bedroom because it was her own bedroom. A ray of sun brightened up the room, and as she pulled back the curtains next to her window, the light lit up her room even more, clearly establishing that the morning sun was rising. The first thing she did was check her breasts, to see if they grew any bigger, especially after that dream she had. Blanc's bed was still somewhat wet too.

As she saw no difference between now and the night before, she stared at the lack of progress in terror. Now feeling angrier than ever, Blanc ran out to the balcony and screamed so loudly that most of Lowee heard it (whether they wanted to or not), "AW, FUCK!"

Blanc snapped, and transformed into White Heart (her HDD/other form). Her hair turned light blue and her outfit was replaced with a skintight red and white battle suit. She ran to the nearest computer in the Basilicom to look up where Jimmy Mays filmed his infomercials via the internet. After confirming where he was located, which happened to be halfway across Gamindustri, White Heart picked up her axe, ran back outside and began to fly over there.

The journey would be very long, but White Heart knew that it would feel so good to beat the living shit out of him.

* * *

Note: The ending (of the sex part) is a little rushed. Should I try to add onto it?


End file.
